DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) The SBUR Fall Symposium 2000, Tissue Interactions in Prostate Cancer, will be held November 9-12, 2000 at the Sanibel Harbour Resort and Spa, Ft. Myers, Florida. The purpose of the symposium is to provide a forum for the dissemination and discussion of basic and clinical research in the context of the pathobiology and therapy of prostate cancer. The Symposium has been designed to be a state-of-the-art meeting, with 28 invited speakers, all of whom are leading basic or clinical investigators, but many of whom work primarily outside the field of prostate cancer. The participation of faculty outside the field adds alternative perspectives from other areas and aids in providing an infusion of new approaches into research on prostate cancer. The meeting will attract investigators currently working on prostate models or on clinical prostate cancer as well as researchers interested in learning more about the field or wishing to contribute their own expertise to the field. The Symposium is organized to be a broad survey of the prostate cancer field from both basic science and clinical perspectives. The five scientific sessions will explore the following themes: (1) Angiogenesis and Apoptosis; (2) Gene Therapy and Immunotherapy; (3) Genetics and Epidemiology; (4) Metastasis; and (5) Stromal-Epithelial Interactions. All participants will have the opportunity to submit abstracts, which will be evaluated by the organizing committee for presentation at poster discussion sessions. Poster sessions will be held as independent events to foster productive interchange by all participants. Competition for travel awards will be a component of the meeting to foster the inclusion of young investigators. Funding is requested to partially defray the travel and lodging costs for the invited speakers and to partially cover the costs of travel awards to young investigators.